oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tai Bwo Wannai Trio/Quick guide
Details Agility, 30 Cooking, 5 Fishing * Jungle Potion |items= All items which are not listed otherwise should be obtained ahead of time by buying from other players or the GE.' * 30 coins * Small fishing net * Pestle and mortar * Steel spear or better. '''Not a Black spear.' (You will not get the spear back!) * Agility potion (4) * Banana (Can be obtained during quest when you pass the banana plantation.) * Knife (Can be obtained during quest when you pass the general store next to the bar.) * A Ranged or Magic attack method to kill a level-3 monkey. * Jogre bones * Seaweed * Non-Ironman: Tinderbox and Logs of any kind to light a fire. * Non-Ironman: Poison karambwan (cook a raw karambwan, highly recommended to do this before starting the quest) * Non-Ironman: Loaded Karambwan vessel (is tradeable on the grand exchange, buy one with a fish in it) |recommended = Recommended: * Weight-reducing clothing * Amulet of glory charged and equipped. * Energy potions or Stamina potions * Dramen staff and Fairy Ring teleports (such as Salve graveyard teleports, a Necklace of passage, Ardougne cloak 1, etc) greatly reduces walking time. * Teleport to House if your house is in Brimhaven, or Brimhaven teleports. * Explorers ring in place of energy potions, as it does not take up any inventory space and you will be running a good amount * Do not use quick guide if low combat as you will likely need to bank for food. |kills = Optional Jogre (Level 53) Monkey (Level 3) }} Walkthrough Depending on your account type, use either the Ironman or Non-Ironman guide below. You can still try to follow either guide if you think it would be more appropriate for you. Warning: Right-click all items during the quest as most of them are edible / destroyable. Non-Ironman guide= Banana Rum * It is highly recommended to bring ALL quest items and teleports at the start. * Teleport to Karamja with an Amulet of Glory, pick a banana. * Run South into the pub, buy a Karamja Rum off Zambo. * Use a knife on your banana, then right click the slices and use it on your rum. Starting out * Head to Fairy Ring CKR (south of Tai Bwo Wannai), then run around north to the fishing spots. * Fish ONE raw Karambwanji. * Use your pestle and mortar on it * Fish another 20 raw Karambwanji (or 21 if you don't have a loaded vessel). * Head north to Tai Bwo Wannai (or use a Brimhaven house teleport and run south if you have them) * Talk to Timfraku in the western house above Tai Bwo Wannai (Chat 1, 3, wait, 2, 1). * Use a Brimhaven house teleport or simply run north to Lubufu by the fishing spots. * Talk to Lubufu (chat 1, 3, 2, 3, 1) * Talk to him again and give him 20 raw karambwanji. * Talk to him three times (chat 2, 3, 1). * Wait, then accept his gift and learn how to fish Karambwan (chat 1). Preparing the Quest Items * Use a tinderbox on your Jogre bones * Light a fire with any logs * If you don't have a Poison Karambwan, successfully cook a raw karambwan on the fire now. * Use your pestle and mortar on the poison karambwan, then use the poison paste on your spear. * Pick up the burnt jogre bones and use your karambwanji paste on them. * Use the pasty bones on the fire. * You should now have Marinated J' bones, Spear (kp) and two vessels (one loaded). Tiadeche pt. 1 * Head to Fairy Ring DKP * Talk to Tiadeche, use your loaded vessel on him and accept his gift (chat 1) Tamayu and Tinsay * Head to Fairy Ring CKR * Run north-east to the mine, talk to Tamayu (chat 3) and watch a cutscene. * Right click and use your Agility pot (4) and Spear (kp) on him - make sure he takes both. * Talk to him again (chat 3), watch the cutscene. * Kill a monkey in this area with magic or ranged, take its corpse. * Use the corpse on Tamayu. * Use your seaweed on the monkey skin to get a seaweed sandwich. * Either run south-west or use another fairy ring teleport to go back to CKR. * Climb up the hill and cross the bridge onto Cairn Isle. * Talk to Tinsay and hand him all the food he requests (chat 1 whenever prompted). * After handing him the Marinated j' bones, use your empty vessel on him and receive a manual. Tiadeche pt. 2 * Head to Fairy Ring DKP * Talk to Tiadeche, use your manual on him and he will agree to go back to the village (but he'll stay for now). Fishing Up * Either use a Brimhaven House teleport, Fairy Ring CKR or simply walk back to the quest start. * Talk to Timfraku (chat 2) and finish the quest. (Optional) XP rewards * Head south into Tai Bwo Wannai village. * Talk to the three brothers in the southern huts. * Tamayu: 3k attack and strength XP, rune spear (kp) * Tinsay: 6k cooking xp * Tiadeche: 6k fishing xp, learn how to thoroughly cook karambwan |-|Ironman Guide= Getting started * Speak to Timfraku (1, 3, 3, 1) cyan on map, upstairs * Go south to (blue) catch 1 Karambwanji and use on pestle and mortal for paste. * Catch 21 more Karambwanji. Gathering supplies * Minigame teleport to Tzhaar Fight Pits. * Use your Jogre bones on the Lava Forge (marked as a furnace on mini-map) located south of the bank. * Use your Karambwanji paste on the Burnt jogre bones. * Use your Pasty jogre bones on a nearby sulphur vent to cook them. You should now have Marinated j' bones with the examine text "Burnt Jogre bones marinated in a lovely Karambwanji sauce. Perfect." * Cook your Raw karambwan on the sulphur vent (not the raw fish; the octopus). * Use your Pestle and mortar on the Poison karambwan. * Use your Karambwan paste on your Spear. * Bank at Tzhaar and withdraw Sliced bananas or make some yourself by using your Knife on a Banana, then withdraw 30 coins. Your Pestle and mortar and Knife are no longer needed, you can bank them. Learning to fish * Kill a monkey with your bow and arrows and retrieve a Monkey corpse, marked (3) in brown on the map. * Travel to the bar in Musa Point, marked (4) in gold on the map. * Purchase a Karamjan rum from Zambo in the bar for 30 Coins. * Right-click your Sliced banana and use it on the Karamjan rum. * Travel to Lubufu in Brimhaven, marked (5) in red on the map. * Talk to Lubufu (1, 3, 2, 3, 1) * Talk to Lubufu again to give him 20 Karambwanji. * Talk to Lubufu (3) * Talk to Lubufu (2) * Talk to Lubufu (1, 1) * Drop the Karambwan vessel and talk to Lubufu to receive another, then pick it back up. Gathering the brothers * Load a Karambwan vessel with a Karambwanji. * Travel to Tiadeche, marked (6) in green on the map. He is located near , banking to use this fairy ring is recommended. * Talk to him then use your loaded Karambwan vessel on Tiadeche; you should receive a Raw karambwan. * Talk to Tiadeche again to receive a task to engineer a Karambwan vessel. * Travel to Tamayu near the mine east of Tai Bwo Wannai village, marked (7) in white on the map. Code and travel north-east to mine. * Talk to Tamayu twice, the second time choose the options: When will you succeed -> Yes. (3-1) * After the cutscene ends, use your Agility potion (4) and Spear (kp) on Tamayu. * Talk to Tamayu again and choose: Take me on your next hunt for the Shaikahan. (3) * After the cutscene use your Monkey corpse on Tamayu to receive Monkey skin and Monkey bones. * Use your Monkey skin on your Seaweed. * Travel to Tinsay on Cairn Isle, marked (8) in pink on the map. * Talk to Tinsay four to six times, choose Yes (1) whenever it appears then wait for the chat to continue, to receive and fulfill his three food requests for: Banana rum, Seaweed sandwich, and Marinated j' bones. * Use your Karambwan vessel on Tinsay to receive a Crafting manual after a pause in chat. * Travel to Tiadeche, marked (6) in green on the map. He is located near . * Use your Crafting manual on Tiadeche. * Travel to Timfraku and speak to him again. * Quest complete! Optional: Speak to each of the brothers in their huts in the south of the village to receive XP rewards. You must speak to Tiadeche in his hut to be able to thoroughly cook Karambwan.